World Wrestling Destruction
by Totaldramawwe
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, the worldwide wrestling fans. World Wrestling Destruction has make its hit on FanFiction dot net! CWF, WWE, FWE, Animated and the other companies better be careful, because they got even more competition now and it will not stop till it drops. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. World Wrestling Destruction The Rosters

[I owned no characters that are in this fanfiction.]

Ladies and gentlemen Totaldramawwe here to introduce a new wrestling show that I been wanting to work on since 2008 but never got around to do so till now. Now I will be making chapters of these story's but before I do that I thought about telling you guys the roster that are on each show. These show has three brand, Sensations, Retribution, and Throwback. The belts and belt holders that each of them have are...

* * *

**Brand 1:** **Sensation "Tuesday show" **

**WWD Champion: Main Event Belt :Mario  
**

**WWD Lightweight Champion: Mid-card Belt :Grovyle  
**

**WWD Tag Team Champion: Tag-Team Belt :Rogon and Gorzan  
**

* * *

**Brand 2: ****Retribution "Wednesday show"  
**

**WWD World Heavyweight Champion: Main Event Belt :Worriz  
**

**WWD Death Battle Champion: Mid-card Belt** **:Dan Kuso **"Before you ask. Yes the death battle name is from the Screwattack YouTube channel show."

**WWD Eight-Man Champion: Four Man/Woman Belt :Christian, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, and Sheamus** "This belt will have four different wrestler holding the belt."

* * *

**Brand 3: ****Throwback "Thursday show"  
**

**WWD Global Heavyweight Champion: Main Event Belt :Wake  
**

**WWD Gentlemen's Champion: Mid-card Belt that only guys can go after it. :Tutenstein**

**WWD Woman's Champion: Mid-card Belt that only girls can go after it. :Trixie Lulamoon  
**

**WWD Triple Team Champion: Six-Man/Woman Belt :Team Rocket: Jessie, James, and Meowth  
**

* * *

The Roster from Sensations are as follow.

* * *

Eris (Legends of Chima) **{Haves a Singer Gimmick} "Face" Theme song "Ice Queen" By Within Temptation "Finisher" Eglaxxor (Inside leg hook fisherman driver) "Signature" ****Running Rolling Cutter **

Grovyle male (Pokemon) **{Has a Flamboyant Heel Gimmick} "Heel" Theme song "Bailamos" By Enrique Iglesias "Finisher" Time Storm (Spinning sit-out sleeper slam on the top rope)**

Servine female (Pokemon) **{Has a Eye Candy Manager Gimmick who is a valet to Grovyle} "Heel" Theme song "Bailamos" By Enrique Iglesias "No Finisher"**

Randall Boggs (Monster Incs/University) **{Has a Weirdo Gimmick} "Face" Theme song "Anchor" By That Noise "Finisher" (Elevated double chicken-wing face-buster)**

Laval (Legends of Chima) **{Has a Arrogant Gimmick} "Tweener leaning on Heel" Theme song "Just Refrain" By Orange Avenue "Finisher" For Chima! (Standing Shiranui) "Signature" Chi Up (Snapmare Neckbreaker)**

Sirena "Togetic" female (Pokemon) **{****Has a** **Eye Candy Announcer Gimmick who is a Valet and Announcer for Mak} "Heel" Theme song "Heretic Humping" By Extreme Music "Finisher" Angel Grace (Running big boot to a bottom corner turnbuckle opponent) ********"Signature" **Serene Luck (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope)

Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh) **{Has a Mysterious Gimmick} "Tweener slowly leaning on Face" Theme Song "Broken dreams" By Shaman's harvest "Finisher" Harpie's Kick (Spinning heel kick)**** "Signature" Double underhook DDT**

Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) **{Plans to have a gimmick change} "Tweener" Theme Song "Soon to be change" ****"Finisher" ****[Soon to be finisher] ****Arm triangle face-buster "Signature" Spin-out powerbomb (WWE Sami Zayn style)  
**

Pythor P. Chumsworth (Ninjago) **{****Has a Anti Villain Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Navras" By Matrix Revolutions Soundtrack "Finisher" The Great Anacondrai ****(Front Powerslam) Rear naked s****erpentine (Rear naked choke) "Signature" Snake Eyes follow by a Falling inverted DDT,**  
******Double pumphandle wheelbarrow driver**

Skales (Ninjago) **{Has a Lackey Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song ****"Navras" By Matrix Revolutions Soundtrack "Finisher" ****Hypnobrai****_-Kwon-Do _(Suplex lift Neckbreaker) "Signature" Step-up enzuigiri  
**

Mario (Super Mario) **{Has a Anti Hero Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song 'The Alternate Route' By ParagonX9 "Finisher" Fireman Carry Powerbomb  
**

Tyler Craig (Myself and real life owner of WWD, kayfabe just an another wrestler) **{Has a ****Anti-corporate rebel Gimmick "Face" Theme Song "Dark Horses" by Switchfoot "Finisher" Tyler Bomb (Falling powerbomb) "Signature" Lightning Struck (Headscissors DDT)**

Nagini "Snivy" female (Pokemon) **{Has a Lone Wolf Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Smoke and Mirrors" by Downstait "Finisher" Rolling cutter "Signature" Springboard roundhouse kick**

Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) **{Has a Wild Man Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Reloaded" by OneMusic **(Mad Dog Vachon WWE Hall Of Fame Promo Theme) **"Finisher" 626 (Fireman's carry cutter) "Signature" Argentine leglock  
**

Mak "Zangoose" male (Pokemon) **{Has a The Brain Gimmick} "Hell" Theme Song ****"****I Don't Mind" by ****Drain STH "Finisher" Crush Cutter (Backbreaker rack dropped into a neckbreaker)**

Hilda (Pokemon) **{Has a Reluctant Hero Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Sickness and Sorrow" by Champagne Charade "Finisher" Second Chances (Full nelson facebuster) "Signature" Suplex Slam, Cornered Enzuigiri  
**

Holly (Monster Rancher) **{Has a Armed Force Gimmick} "Tweener" Theme Song "Starvation" by Thomas Bergersen "Finisher" Vertical suplex side slam, Cobra clutch "Signature" Inverted Death Valley driver  
**

Mordecai (Regular show) **{Has a Cocky Gimmick} "Tweener leaning on Heel" Theme Song " My Time Remix By Jim Johnston "Finisher" Regular Finish (vertical suplex-ddt) Crossface "Signature" ******** Regular splash (**Running corner slingshot splash)

Rigby (Regular show) **{Has a Cocky Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song " My Time Remix By Jim Johnston "Finisher" S********traight Jacket **Double knee backbreaker "Signature" Side Effect  


Hak (Tai Chi Chasers) **{Has a Underdog Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Hubba Smubba" By Extreme Music "Finisher" Leg drop bulldog**

Mako (The Legends of Korra)** {Has a Dudebuster Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "I Can't Keep Still (Instrumental)" By Hip-Hop Cutz "Finisher" Spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster "Signature" Top Rope Clothesline  
**

Bolin (The Legends of Korra) **{Has a Dudebuster Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "I Can't Keep Still (Instrumental)" By Hip-Hop Cutz "Finisher" Spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster "Signature" ****Top Rope Clothesline**

Rogon (Legends of Chima) **{Has a Savage Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song** **"Accelerator" by Game Demon "Finisher" Spear "Signature" Back suplex cutter, Top Rope Cutter**

Gozan (Legends of Chima) **{Has a Savage Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song** **"Accelerator" by Game Demon "Finisher" Standing iconoclasm "Signature" Samoan drop on the second rope**

Pignite male (Pokemon) **{Has a Old-School Face Gimmick} ****"Face" Theme Song ''Lower The Boom'' by Fifth Floor "Finisher" Front flip DDT**

Froakie male (Pokemon) **{Has a Old-School Face Gimmick} ****"Face" Theme Song ''Lower The Boom'' by Fifth Floor "Finisher" High-angle frog splash  
**

Chris Mclean (Total Drama) **C****olor commentator**** Retired Wrestler {Has a Cocky Face Gimmick} "Tweener" N****eutral commentator Theme Song "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park  
**

Clark Kent "Superman" (Superman Comic Books) **play-by-play ****commentator**** {Has a Staff Member Gimmick} "Face" Face ****commentator "No Theme Song"  
**

Mr. Grumpy (The Mr. Men Show) **C****olor commentator**** Semi-Retired Wrestler {Has a Edgy Heel Gimmick} "Heel" Heel commentator "Here to show the world" by Adam Massacre  
**

Armaldo "Early 60s" male (Pokemon) **General manager of Sensations {Has a Suck-up Gimmick} "Face" **(Suck up to the heels like a idiot without knowing or doing anything heelish) **"No Theme"**

* * *

Now for the roster from Retribution.

* * *

Daniel Kuso (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) **{Has a Angry Coward Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song "Coat of Arms" By Sabaton "Finisher" Elevated neckbreaker**

Howie (Almost Naked Animals) **{Has a Ice Man Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song "Step To The Floor" By Illegal Substance "Finisher" High jump rolling fireman's carry slam "Signature" Hangman's neckbreaker onto the knee  
**

Vivillon female (Pokemon) **{Has a Informer Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song "Twilight" by Metal v3 [electro goth] "Finisher"**** Powder**** #666 (Running single leg high knee)**

Tor "Scyther" male (Pokemon) **{Has a Lackey Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song ****"Coat of Arms" By Sabaton "Finisher" Snapmare Driver**

Louis (The Princess and the Frog) **{Has a Ultra Violent Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song "Song For Joel" by Shaun Fisher "Finisher" ********Giselle'**s Buster (Gorilla Press gutbuster) **Dark Swamp****(Swinging side spun out into a facebuster) "Signature" Molly-Go-Round**

Fluttershy (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) **{Has a Split Personality Gimmick} "Is Face but the other personality acts as a Heel" Theme Song "Ignition" By TobyMac "Finisher" Element of Kindness (bridging arm triangle choke) Anger Care (Crossface/Scissored armbar combination) "Signature" Stare Master (Look at the ********opponent with her stare which follows by a **Thrust Spinebuster)

Thanos "Iris's Dragonite" (Pokemon) **{Has a Big Evil Gimmick} "Face" Theme song "Bottled" by Heavy Progression "Finisher" Dragon Rage Power Bomb (Sitout powerbomb) "Signature" G****argoyle Suplex  
**

King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!)** {Has a Macho Madness Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Danger at the Door" by Jim Johnston "Finisher" Super Samoan Drop "Signature" (Running hip attack to the head of an opponent seated and leaning against the bottom turnbuckle) **

Charizard male (Pokemon) **{Has a Split Personality Gimmick} "Is Heel but the other personality acts as a Face" Theme Song "Finisher" Blast Burn (over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver onto the knee) "Signature" Chokeslam  
**

The Assassins **[Members of the group] **A.J Lee, Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Christian, Kane, Zack Ryder, John Cena, Eve Torres (WWE) **{all have a Outsider Gimmick} Theme Song "Assassin" by myAPM - Nightingale "Same Finishers and ****Signatures as in the WWE"**

Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) **{Has a Chosen One Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song "Hail Sabin (remix)" by Dale Oliver "Finisher" Sonic Rainboom (Diving shooting star double foot stomp) Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex "Signature" Superkick follow by a Standing moonsault double knee drop**

Keldeo male (Pokemon) **{Has a Angry Young Man Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Vs the World" Full Version by Under The Influence "Finisher" Double Kick (Two footing Superkick)  
**

Miju "Dewott" female (Pokemon) **{Has a The Giant Killer Gimmick} **(To her anybody twice as big as her is a giant) **"Heel" Theme Song '********Ai Si Ni' by **Karen Mok "Finisher" Scalchop Kick (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick to the neck) Shell Armor** (Boston crab while kneeling on the opponent's back or neck) ****"Signature" Razor Shell (Springboard dropkick to an opponent on the ring apron)  
**

Worriz (Legends of Chima) **{Has a Lone Wolf Gimmick} "Face but acts Tweener due to him attacking Heels and other Faces but still like by the crowd for good reason" Theme Song "Let it Go" With wolf howling intro by Extreme Music "Finisher" Running knee lift, Mother Wolf (Half Nelson Suplex) "Signature" Super Hurricanrana sometimes on the springboard**

Fox McCloud (Star Fox) **{Has a Cocky Face Gimmick} "Tweener" Theme Song "Rise Above" by Dale Oliver "Finisher" Cloud 9 (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent)**

Gilda (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) **{Has a Bodyguard Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song "Gilda's Theme" - Original MLP Music by MandoPony "Finisher" Fireman's Carry Suplex**

N (Pokemon) **C****olor commentator**** Occasional Wrestler {Has a Charismatic Enigma Gimmick} "Face" Face**** commentator Theme Song "Say It to My Face" by Downstait "Unused Version"**

Heather (Total Drama) **C****olor commentator**** Occasional Wrestler ****{Has a Genius Gimmick} "Heel" Heel ****commentator "Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me" by Tata Young  
**

Ruse "Purrloin" female (Pokemon) **Play-by-Play**** commentator**** Occasional Wrestler ****{Has a Diva with an Attitude Gimmick} ****"Tweener" N****eutral commentator Theme Song "Sweatin' Mass" by Extreme Music**

Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) **General manager of ****Retribution {Has a Corrupt Authority Figure Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song "Seclusion" (No intro) by Penumbra**

* * *

And now finally the rosters from Throwback.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) **{Has a ****Brains and Beauty Gimmick} "Face****" Theme Song "Her Darker Side" by Aviators "Finisher" Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam "Signature" High-angle senton bomb**

Dan (Dan Vs.) **{Has a Vigilante Gimmick} "Tweener" Theme Song "We Cry as One" by The Old Dead Tree "Finisher" Uranage "Signature" Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker**

Tutenstein (Tutenstein) **{Debuting a new Gimmick in the next Throwback show} "Heel" Theme Song "****Soon to be change" "Finisher" Double knee backbreaker, Kneeling inverted sharpshooter, Double knee facebreaker "Signature" Double jump moonsault, Springboard moonsault**

Takeshi "Bisharp" male (Pokemon) **{Has a Silent Assassin Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Rebel Son" by CFO$ "Finisher" H****umanoid ****immobility (Cross-legged sitout scoop slam piledriver) "Signature" Springboard dropkick**

Vana Glama (Sidekick) **{Has a Diva with an Attitude Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Finisher" Fame chair (Backbreaker rack dropped into a Electric chair facebuster) "Signature" Inverted cloverleaf**

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) **{Has a Vampiric Gimmick} "Tweener" Theme Song **** "We Cry as One" by The Old Dead Tree "Finisher" ********Vampire-Pilgrim **(Kneeling step-over head-hold wrist-lock followed by hooking the opponent's far leg) Over rotated STS **"Signature" Inverted Samoan drop**

Chrysalis (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) **{Has a Glamazon Gimmick} "Tweener" ****Theme Song **** "We Cry as One" by The Old Dead Tree "Finisher" Bridging cradle suplex "Signature" Spinning side slam  
**

Celestia (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) **{Has a Queen Bee Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song Puppets On A String (Sword Edit) by Dave Oliver "Finisher" Emerald flowsion "Signature" Fisherman buster floated over into a small package**

Skully (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) **{Has a Lackey Gimmick} "Heel" ****Theme Song Puppets On A String (Sword Edit) by Dave Oliver "Finisher" Imploding 450 Splash "Signature" Sunset flip powerbomb**

Pansage male (Pokemon) **{Has a Lackey Gimmick} "Heel" ****Theme Song Puppets On A String (Sword Edit) by Dave Oliver "Finisher Unknown yet"  
**

Dwebble male (Pokemon) **{Has a Lackey Gimmick} "Heel" ****Theme Song Puppets On A String (Sword Edit) by Dave Oliver "Finisher Unknown yet"**

Kilt "Sandslash" female (Pokemon) **{Has a Mysterious Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Mirror's Eyes" by ****Drain STH "Finisher" The Demon's Queen (Lifting DDT, sometimes from the top rope or transitioned to a sitout facebuster) Superplex "Signature" Diving Senton**

Wake "Floatzel" male (Pokemon) **{Has a Power and Paint Face Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Italian Lover" by Extreme music "Finisher" Swift Veil (Standing moonsault side slam) "Signature" Running low-angle shoulder block, after an opponent has been Irish whipped off of adjacent ropes**

Cragger {Legends of Chima) **{Has a Asshole Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song "Day of Rage" by Dale Oliver "Finisher" Running crucifix powerbomb, Belly-to-back inverted mat slam, sometimes from the second rope "Signature" Gator roll**

Crooler {Legends of Chima) **{Has a** **Bitch Gimmick who is a manger to Cragger} "Heel" ****Theme Song "Day of Rage" by Dale Oliver "No Finisher"**

Flygon (Pokemon) **{********Debuting a new Gimmick in the next Throwback show**} "Tweener leaning on Heel" Theme Song "Soon to be change" "Finisher" Fireman's carry double knee gutbuster "Signature" Diving Crossbody, Body slam with **theatrics**

Zoroark female (Pokemon) **{Has a Silent Assassin Gimmick} "Tweener leaning on Face" Theme Song "********Pain" by **Three Days Grace "Finisher" Night Daze (Extreme German Suplex) "Signature" Foul Illusion (Half nelson bulldog)

Mi Amore Cadenza (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) **{Has a Stylist** **Gimmick}** **"Heel" Theme Song "Fight for the Crystal Empire" (instrumental) by Bronyfied "Finisher" Crystal foal-sitter (Diving Bulldog) "Signature" Empire Academy (Running delayed low-angle drop to an opponent held in the tree of woe)**

Shining Armor (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) **{Has a Canadian Hero** **Gimmick}** **"Heel" Theme Song "Fight for the Crystal Empire" (instrumental) by Bronyfied "Finisher" Pumphandle Sitout Facebuster "Signature" ****Double Underhook Sidewalk Slam**

Starfire (Teen Titans GO!) **{Has a Cult Follower Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song ********"Star Fire" **by FirstCom Music "Finisher" Superkick "Signature" Diving overhead chop

Luna (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) **{Has a** **Super Face Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Nightmare Night" by WoodenToaster / Mic The Microphone "Finisher" ****Nightmare Hammerlock (Hammerlock ground position) "Signature" Spinning wheel kick  
**

Discord (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) **{Has a** **Show Stopper Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song NeverEnding Strife by SlyphStorm (Covering H8_Seed) "Finisher" Chaos ****of Harmony (B****rainbuster, ****sometimes from the second rope) "Signature" Suicide dive**

Beautifly female (Pokemon) **{Has a Magician Gimmick} "Heel leaning on Face" Theme Song "Hurt You" by Jim Johnston, also enters with "So Cool" by Kodiene (Lyrical Version) when with Jumpy Ghostface and/or Zaphod "Finisher" [Multiple different Shooting star variations] Shooting star press, Shooting Star Elbow Drop , Shooting star leg drop, Shooting star DDT, Shooting star Senton "Signature" Running Jumping High Kick**

Jumpy Ghostface (Hero:108) **{Has a Magician Gimmick} "Heel leaning on Face" Theme Song "Down 2 Bizzness" by Extreme Music, also enters with "So Cool" by Kodiene (Lyrical Version) when with Zaphod and/or Beautifly "Finisher" Jumping leg lariat "Signature" ****the Muscle Buster**

Zaphod "Watchog" female (Pokemon) **{Has a Magician Gimmick} "Heel leaning on Face" Theme Song "So Cool" by Kodiene (Lyrical Version) also when with ********Beautifly** and/or Jumpy Ghostface "Finisher" Suplex Lift Spinning Facebuster "Signature" Tilt A Whirl Slam

Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) **{Has a** **Cocky Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song "Broken" by Dave Oliver "Finisher" Horizontal belly-to-back suplex spun out into a sitout facebuster "Signature" Roundhouse kick to the opponent's head in the lower turnbuckle  
**

Quilava male (Pokemon) **{Has a Underdog Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Right Here, Right Now" by **** CFO$ "Finisher" Rolling koppu kick "Signature" Cartwheel jumping high to a cornered opponent  
**

Cilan (Pokemon) **{Has a ****D****etective**** Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Tipped" by Firstcom from the album Sportstronica 5 "Finisher" Running Somersault Neckbreaker "Signature" Pendulum kick from out of the corner follow by a diving front dropkick**

Iris (Pokemon) **{********Debuting a new Gimmick in the next Throwback show**} "Face" **Theme Song "Soon to be change" "Finisher" Dragonrana "Signature" Lotus Lock**

Axew "Iris's" (Pokemon) **{Has a Happy-Go-Lucky Gimmick and he's a sidekick to Pikachu and Yuki} "Face" Theme Song ****"Let's light it up" by Kari Kimmel "Finisher" Bite of the Dragon "Signature" ****Dragonrana; adopted from Iris**

Pikachu "Ash's" (Pokemon) **{Has a Fan Favorite Gimmick ********and its hanging out with Yuki and Axew**} "Face" **Theme Song ****"Let's light it up" by Kari Kimmel "Finisher" Discharge ********(**Jumping Reverse Bulldog) "Signature" Headscissors takedown

Yuki "Iris's Emolga" (Pokemon) **{Has a Angry Coward Gimmick and its hanging out with Axew and Pikachu} "acts Face but everybody except Axew and Pikachu obliviously know she Heel" ****Theme Song "Let's light it up" by Kari Kimmel "Finisher" Volt Switch (Springboard moonsault into a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted ddt) "Signature" Electro Ball (630 Senton)  
**

Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) **{Has a Blue Collar Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "And the Horse He Rode in On" by Reluctant Hero "Finisher" Cradle Piledriver "Signature" Hip toss**

Team Rocket **[Members of the group] **Jessie, James, Meowth (Pokemon) **{They all have a Troublemaker Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song "Unhanged" by Dave Oliver "Finisher" Jessie has Bridging X-Plex, James has Superkick to the back of the opponent's head, Meowth has Jumping reverse STO "Signature" Jessie has Inverted leg drop bulldog, James has Diving splash, Meowth has Neckbreaker slam**

Lone Starr (Spaceballs the animated series) **{Has a Old School Face Gimmick} [Was the General manager and Color commentator of Throwback before he lost in a match with Cragger at the Deathblow ppv that if he lost against him he'll have to step down as ********General manager and commentator**] "Tweener leaning on Face" Theme Song "Never Make It Without You" (Lyrical) by Fifth Floor Music "Finisher" Fall forward lifting side slam, Back to back double underhook piledriver "Signature" Diving elbow drop; used in tribute to Randy Savage  


Lucario male (Pokemon) **C****olor commentator**** Occasional Wrestler ****{Has a Legend Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Our Name" (Generic Remix) by Shinedown edit by Mrthetokidv4 (Song real name is "My Name" (Wearing Me Out))**

Spike (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) **Play-by-Play**** commentator**** Occasional Wrestler ****{Has a Staff Member Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Shoot the Messenger" by H8_Seed  
**

* * *

**Roster who is currently inactive due to injury, ****hasn't appeared in over 30 days, is suspended, was out due to kayfabe reason, or is currently doing something else at the moment.**

* * *

Razar (Legends of Chima) **Inactive; hasn't appeared in over 30 days {********Currently going thru a** gimmick change} "Was Heel before Inactive" Theme song "Panic In The Dark" By KPM Music from the Album Guitars United "Finisher" ******The Con-Artist (**Half nelson dropped into a neck-breaker)  
**"Signature move" ****Rolling thunder to the opponent/s back sometimes with a chair or table**

Rarity (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) **Inactive; hasn't appeared in over 30 days {********Currently going thru a** gimmick change} "Was Heel before Inactive" Theme song "Panic In The Dark" By KPM Music from the Album Guitars United "Finisher" ** Element of Generosity (****Springboard kneeling face-buster)**

Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) **Currently Inactive due to being Kayfabe Fired by Retribution's GM Claude Frollo {Has a Old Lion Gimmick but it's go to be change soon} "Was Face before Fired" Theme song "Solace" by Triphon "Finisher" Wuxi Finger Hold (Neck-breaker into a face plant with sometimes pin with only one finger on the opponent) "Signature" The Oogway Kick (Roundhouse Kick) name after his deceased mentor Oogway.**

Po (Kung Fu Panda) **Currently Inactive due to being Kayfabe Fired by Retribution's GM Claude Frollo {Has a Man on a Mission Gimmick ****but it's go to be change soon} "Was Face before Fired" Theme song "Solace" by Triphon "Finisher" The Dragon Scroll (450 flip Avalanche Belly to Back Suplex) High Angle Swanton Bomb**

Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) **Currently Inactive due to being Kayfabe Fired by Retribution's GM Claude Frollo {Has a Anti-Christ Of Pro Wrestling Gimmick ****but it's go to be change soon} "Was Face before Fired" Theme song "Solace" by Triphon "Finisher"** **lifting sitout double underhook piledriver**

Viper (Kung Fu Panda) **Currently Inactive due to being Kayfabe Fired by Retribution's GM Claude Frollo {Has a Charismatic Enigma Gimmick ****but it's go to be change soon} "Was Face before Fired" Theme song "Solace" by Triphon "Finisher" Calf Slicer (Puts her tail and head together and then pull on the opponents's leg to his/her head) Snake ********Crucifix (**Crucifix Driver with the opponent falling face first on the mat)  


Crane (Kung Fu Panda) **Currently Inactive due to being Kayfabe Fired by Retribution's GM Claude Frollo {Has a ****Avenging Angel**** Gimmick ****but it's go to be change soon} "Was Face before Fired" Theme song "Solace" by Triphon "Finisher" ********Fujian ****Hung Ga (**Snap double underhook DDT) "Signature"** Death Valley Driver**

Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) **Currently Inactive due to being Kayfabe Fired by Retribution's GM Claude Frollo {Has a Underdog Gimmick ****but it's go to be change soon} "Was Face before Fired" Theme song "Solace" by Triphon "Finisher" Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster**

Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) **Currently Inactive due to being Kayfabe Fired by Retribution's GM Claude Frollo {Has a Underdog Gimmick ****but it's go to be change soon} "Was Face before Fired" Theme song "Solace" by Triphon "Finisher" Rolling thunder clothesline, with theatrics**

Fangtom (Ninjago) **Currently Inactive due to having a Spinal disc herniation from Mario botching his finisher move at the Deadliest Blow PPV {Has a phantom gimmick before injured} "Face" Theme Song "Fadeaway" by Celldweller "Finisher" Go To Sleep with a jump to the head with his tail (TNA Manik like move) Snake Eye**

Samuel "Iris's Excadrill" (Pokemon) **Currently injured with a Ripped Trapezius**** {Plans of a new gimmick soon} "Tweener" Theme song "Modest 2012 remix" by Jeff Hardy "Finisher" Reinforced Drill (inverted gutwrench suplex) Tunnel Strike (High knee to the face or back of the head of a seated or kneeling opponent) "Signature" Dig Uppercut (Pop-up European uppercut) Breaking Ground (Diving headbutt)**

Courtney (Total Drama) **Currently Inactive** **to sell a kayfabe injury that she got from Discord** **at Deadliest Blow** **{Has a Egomaniac Gimmick} "Heel" Theme Song "Blast Out" by Quantum "Finisher" Rule of the Supreme Court (Reverse Boston crab/Camel clutch combination) "Signature" Spinning lifting DDT**

Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) **Inactive; currently working on the Pokemon: X & Y series {Has a ********Happy-Go-Lucky** Gimmick} "Face" Theme Song "Pokemon Battle Theme" by Levar Allen "Finisher" Lifting inverted DDT "Signature" Running knee facewash

* * *

**And the PPV names are...**

* * *

**Destiny = Late January and has two matches, one being the Royal Rumble match and the other being a triple threat champion vs. champion vs. champion match  
**

**Broken Resolutions = Mid February and the Godzilla Cage match {I will explain what that match is in a future time}**

**Deadliest blow = Early April and Flagship PPV**

**Phoenix Rising = Late April and all matches are a ladder match**

**Avalanche = Mid May**

**Goldrush = Late June and Held three Money in the bank matches**

**No Turning Back = Late July**

**Betrayed = Late August (They will always be a least one match that will have to do with someone being betrayed in someway) **

**Night of Glory = Late** **September and all the belt will be on the line in a Fatal 4-Way match  
**

**Devil's Playground = Late October and will have a Hell in a Cell and a Inferno match in there**

**Sole Survivor = Late November and will have two special matches, The first match is a 30 man/woman triple threat Elimination tag team match with 10 wrestler from each brand face each other with the winner not only gets bragging rights but also get to have their brand be the main event at Death Blow, and the second match is a 10 men/women ****Elimination**** match where you can only eliminated your opponent by pinfall or submission and the winner gets a world title match at Last Resort **

**Last Resort = Late December**

* * *

**The show starts at the day after the monday night draft special and two days after the Deadliest Blow PPV. So at April 8, 2014 for Sensation  
**

* * *

**I will be posting for shows and if you guys have any question please ask.  
**

**Also I will be posting the theme songs and kayfabe news at my Totaldramawwev2 channel. Here's the link channel /UCKfqowOeCjzFIn3P7vHeTSQ**


	2. SENSATION 4-8-14 Part I

** Tuesday Night Sensation, April 8, 2014.**

**2 Days after Deadliest Blow.**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful owners.**

**Inspired by GoodOlGear and his FWE show.  
**

Tonight from Sensation!

Footage of Mario winning the Royal Rumble, and him turning on his partners Pythor and Tyler Craig at Broken Resolutions.

Mario: I'm getting sick and tired from villains like Fangtom, Pythor, and Tyler Craig who think because they think they owned this place that they can just take anything they want and not be punish for their actions. But now it's time for a me Mario to take this company back to the your hero's side. **"Fans chanting BULL SHIT! at Mario"**

Fangtom first head: Your wrong Mario. we've never done any of those villain lying stuff that you keep feeding these good people of. Fangtom second head: In fact it is you who was the one who's been all the crimes to all these people and to us and to anybody in the back and it's time for to get what has been coming to you for quite sometime.

More footage from Mario attack people like Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Pignite, Froakie, and Razar from behind and Fangtom attack Mario backstage and beating him up till some refs put them back with the last footage being of Mario botching his powerbomb on Fangtom and winning his first world champion win at Deadliest Blow and Fangtom having to be put in an ambulance.

**Clark Kent:** I'm so disgust of Mario's actions! He calls himself the hero when all he has ever done is put people into the hospital and treats people like carp.

**Mr. Grumpy:** It's called being a champion Kent you should know that this is what champions should be doing not acting like a bunch of wussy bitch like Fangtom and Tyler Craig here.

**Chris Mclean:** That's still isn't right for him to attack people like Rarity and Pinkie Pie who had done nothing wrong to him to get beat up in the back for no reason.

footage of Mario holding the belt high with Armaldo.

**Mr. Grumpy:** The champ is indeed here!

**(Sensation's intro)**

**(Song:"War of Change" by Thousand Foot Krutch)**

(As the song starts playing it show us three different hands one from each of the three man/woman who revealed to be Fangtom, Tyler Craig, and Mai Valentine with the screen turn black as the camera starts to zoom onto silhouette {most likely Mario} suddenly, Sensation's logo flashes on the screen.)

**It's a truth that in love and war,** (Pythor looks at front of the camera on the top of the ramp)  
** World's collide and hearts get broken,** (Eris singing her theme song and Randall Boggs doing his phenomenal entrance)  
** I want to live like I know I'm dying,** (Grovyle posing with Servine in the ring and Mordecai big booting Hak in the face)  
** Take up my cross, not be afraid** (Mako and Bolin both pointing up to the sky with both on opposite sides of the rope and Holly holding the flag of both the U.S flag and the Japanese flag)

** _[Chorus]_**  
** Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?** (Cilps of Laval, Hilda, Stitch, Mak, Razar, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity do their pose in a bunch of studio clips)  
** And if it is,then everybody best stop stepping',**(Gozan and Rogon hold their belts high and Sirena doing her Serene Luck at Eris)  
** Cause I got ten in my pocket they'll bend ya locket,** (Mai, Pignite, Skales, and Rigby doing their finisher at their opponent)  
** I'm tired of all these rockers saying' come with me, **Nagini jumping out of the ladder and Tyler Craig performing his Tyler Bomb move on Mario)  
** Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take, **Rogon spearing Bolin to the ramp, Froakie doing his high-angle frog splash at Rigby, and Fangtom doing his Go To Sleep at Mai Valentine)  
** Everything's about to change,** (Eris running to do a suicide senton from the ramp to the concrete floor at Skales)  
** I feel it in my veins, its not going away,** (Tyler Craig doing a hurricanrana to Holly at the top of the hell in the cell to make Holly fall into the floor, and Armaldo holding Mario's hand up at Deadliest Blow)  
** Everything's about to change. **(Pythor looking pissed off looks at the camera before does his great anacondrai move at Pignite and then drop him down to a steel chair)

As the Sensation logo swept away the intro colorful fireworks want off all over the blue stage, sending the 13,267 fans of Bucharest, Romania into a excitement and some still a little shock at the PPV

**Clark Kent: **Welcome everybody to Tuesday night Sensation! I'm Clark Kent and I am here with Chris Mclean and Mr. Grumpy. Say hi guys!?

**Chris Mclean: **Hey! What's up fans!? We are here in the Romexpo Dome of Bucharest, Romania and as you can tell the fans here are amazing!

**Mr. Grumpy: **Remind me again why I'm here?

**Chris Mclean: **It could be because we're having some huge announcement.**  
**

**Clark Kent: **Tonight we being to some big matches. the first will be Grovyle defend his Lightweight champion on the line against Laval and the other match is a no. 1 contender match for tag team championships with Mako and his baby brother Bolin will face Mak and his lets say friend Sirena.**  
**

**Chris Mclean: **Can't wait!**  
**

**Armaldo: **Ladies and Gentlemen!

The crowd started to boo loudly as Armaldo is making his way to the ring.

**Armaldo:** Allow me to introduce to you. Your hero and new WWD Champion. MARIO!**  
**

**(Song: "The Alternate Route" By ParagonX9)**

As Mario made his way to the ring the fans boo even more loudly than they did with Armaldo and kept chanting "F**k you!". (Could be because they're at Fangtom's hometown.)

**Mr. Grumpy: **Ladies and gentlemen this is a legend in not only in the video game but also as a wrestler and he is a hero to us all! Show some respect to this guy!?**  
**

**Clark Kent:** Why should they!? Mario is the reason why Fangtom couldn't be here at his hometown and has done nothing but disrespect everybody who didn't agree with his actions and week after week attack some of our finest wrestler in WWD and you of all people find this man a legend even though he haven't even been in this company for a year.

**Chris Mclean: **Shhh guys. Let hear what he has to say.**  
**

**Fans:** You suck! You suck! You suck! You suck!

**Armaldo: **I don't understand? I thought you guys wanting Mario to be world champion? Some of you even told me in my face to push this guy to the top and I did and you guys are still booing. Why?

**Mario:** It's ok Armaldo. It's not your fault. It just the evil villains like Pythor and Tyler who been screwing with their heads for too long that it have got them into turn against their own hero.

**Fans: **Bull shit! Bull shit! Bull shit! Bull shit!

**Clark Kent: **Yeah you tell him fans!**  
**

**Mr. Grumpy:** Kent shut up.

**Mario: **But I do have some good news. The first being in my match with Fangtom the doctor told me that he got what was called a spinal disc herniation and will no be coming back for a least a year.**  
**

The fans boo as loud as they can at Mario with some throwing popcorn's at him.

** Mario:** What did I tell you Armaldo. It has got worsen than I thought. The second thing is that with me being the new world champion they will not be anymore trouble here as long as I'm holding this. "Raising the belt up to the fans to see" Now I will take my oath to this belt and to this company that...

**(Song: "Navras" By Matrix Revolutions Soundtrack)**

At the moment the song hits the crowd of Bucharest all broke into a standing ovation to Pythor and Skales with **[1] **the ninjas, Lloyd, Wu and Nya.

**Mr. Grumpy:** Can't this asshole spend five minutes without showing his damn face at Mario.

**Chris Mclean:** And why not? His friend got injured because of Mario and plus what about all those comments that Mario been saying to him and to Tyler and to the fans no less? Do you really think he just gonna take this sitting down?

**Mr. Grumpy:** Hey it's not Mario's fault of what he thinks to him and Tyler. It's a fact of what he's been saying to them and they need to take their punishment for their actions. As for the fans. They been booing and disrespecting Mario for months now just because he made some good points.

The crowd still cheer as they got into the ring.

**Mario:** What in the hell do you think you're doing here!? This is my special day and you and your friends can't just come on here whatever you think you can!?

**Pythor:** Mario can you for once shut up for one second and listen what I have to say first. Now I want to congratulation you of winning the world champion and must I say that you are look pretty fine in the tux your wearing,

**Mario:** Why thank you I got it at the Men's Wearhouse store and I... Wait? Quit changing the subject here. Why are you really here for?

**Pythor:** I'm here to get revenge for what you did to Fangtom here. And plus I want first ticket to your title.

**Mario:** You can forget it. Because after all of the crimes that you and your little friend did here what make you think I'll just land you a title shot?

**Pythor:** I wasn't asking you for a title shot, I'll telling you to give me one because if you don't I'll rip all of your bones out of your body and I'll let your little friend here watch the whole thing.

The crowd cheer loudly for Pythor and are chanting "Rip his body out!"

**Mario:** Oh will you all be quiet now!? Armaldo do something!?

**Armaldo:** Will do. Now Pythor I respect you and all but you can't just threaten someone and just think you can have a title shot whatever you...

**Pythor:** Armaldo if you don't stay out of this I'll start ripping your little things called claws off of your body. Now Fangtom is too injured to fight for his title back but as a friend of his and plus a little revenge that I need to do with you I'll...

**Mario:** You will be lucky to even have a job if you think can just talk to me like that and think you can get anything you wanting like you always do and...

**Pythor:** I? I been handed anything I wanting? I been hanging with you for your whole career and not once had I asks for anything for return! Nothing! And once I get my hand of you...

** Armaldo:** Pythor I going to ask you to stop now or else.

**Skales:** Or else what? (Gets in Armaldo's face)

**Armaldo:** Uhhh? Oh else I will f...

**(Song: "Dark Horses" by Switchfoot)**

The fans start cheering extremely loud and some jump up and down for Tyler Craig as he walk down the ramp really fast.

**Tyler:** Hold on one sec Army. Don't think for once that I'm final with you. Oh no not by a long shot. You see...

**Armaldo:** I know what you going to say Tyler and I...

The crowd kept chanting "Army!"

**Mr. Grumpy:** Oh that's so funny. oh ha ha ha.

**Chris Mclean:** "Laughing" Your right that is funny. Oh lol I think I almost hurt my ribs.

**Armaldo:** As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupt. Tyler I know why your here. You want to be the first to go after the belt right? Tell me if I'm wrong?

**Tyler:** Ok. Your wrong. I'm not going after the belt. In fact I'm here for a different reason. I want to face you in a match one on one. "In Armaldo's face"

**Armaldo:** And what makes you to think that I'll face you to a match!? I'm not a wrestler hell do I look like I should be in a ring fighting for my life!?

**Tyler:** Ok then how bout this? Mario, you want to end my villainess ways right? Pythor, You want to have revenge for what happen to Fangtom right? I think I may have the answer in our $2,000 question here. Mario I want you face me in the ring later on tonight and here the deal, If you win I work for you so you will have one less villain in the way and you will have a partner to help you take away the other villains hell I'll even beat the shit out of Pythor if you want. But if I win not only will Pythor gets a shot at your belt but I will face Armaldo next week in a steel cage match.

The crowd cheer and starting doing the yes chant.

**Armaldo:** There is no way in hell I'll ever let that happen! Do you really think Mario will be this stupid enough to just...

**Mario:** I will accept your challenge.

The fans cheer loudly after hearing that.

**Mario:** But be warn. I'm not gonna go easy on you. And you Pythor? You will later pay for your crimes.

**Skales:** Tyler? Fangtom is my best friend maybe it will be for the best if I?

**Tyler:** No Skales. I like you and I know what you're going through but this is something I need to do for myself. If I don't I'll never get it out of my chest. If you want to get him after I'm done with him be my guest but right now this is not the place non the time for you right now.

**Armaldo:** No I will not allow this to happen there is no way I'll ever go along with this...

Kai takes the mic away from Armaldo as people start to chant for Kai and as Armaldo was grabbing Mario's microphone.

**Kai:** Sir? You better do what he say. Because if you don't we "talking about himself and his friends" will take it in our own hands.

**Armaldo:** I sorry but who are you?

**Pythor:** Oh how rude of me. This is Lloyd, Wu, Cole, Zane, Kai, Jay, and Nya. They're my co-workers of the hit show Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. They're here as guest star of this show and are here about what Mario did to Fangtom.

**Armaldo:** Oh I watch their show and must I ask why are you guys defending Fangtom when one he haven't been around your show for two years now, and was just a minor villain character on your show?

**Kai:** Well that is because if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Hero or villain. Major or minor.

**Armaldo:** Well than if that's the case than if you don't mind I got a match for both your friends here. (Talking about Pythor and Skales) Tonight they go one on one with Holly and Mai Valentine in a elimination tag team match.

The fans cheer for that and starting chanting **[2]** Teddy Long.

**Armaldo:** But it's not gonna be just a normal elimination tag team match, In this match if you and Skales lose this match than you better hope Tyler somehow beat Mario because if he doesn't and you lose your match than you and Skales are fired and as soon as I do that than you and your little co-workers will be throw away by security faster than you can count to three.

Fans starting chanting "Screw you! and F**k you" at Armaldo.

**Armaldo:** Now I beg you guys ta ta for now.

Leaves with Mario as Tyler, Pythor, Skales, and the ninjas Stare at them.

**Chris Mclean:** You guys did hear what I hear right? If Pythor and Skales lose this match they could be out of the job.

**Clark Kent:** Yeah I know. This is seriously how low Armaldo and Mario will go to get Pythor out of here.

** Mr. Grumpy:** Hey wait guys look at this!?

The camera point at the crowd showing us Shifu, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis walking to their seats with tickets on them with the crowd getting a positive uproar at them.

**Armaldo:** Hey what in the hell are they're doing here?

**Tyler:** Oh you didn't know I sell them some ticket for them to watch the show. They maybe fired but that doesn't mean they can't watch the show with more than 10,000 fans in the Romexpo Dome of Bucharest, Romania.

It immediately got the fans chanting "Kung Fu!" and cheer loudly in agreement.

**Armaldo:** Oh? If that case. SECURITY!

Security came rushing in and move Shifu, Po and the five out of the building while the fans starting booing even some got as far as fighting with security to let them stay.

**Clark Kent:** What in the hell is wrong with him!? Now he's kicking fans out now?

**Mr. Grumpy:** Yeah even I find this to be a little much.

**Chris Mclean:** A little? These people pay money to be on this show even if it's Kung-Fu warriors here! And they did nothing to be kick out for! So this is just completely uncalled for!

Tyler and Pythor looking pissed at Armaldo and then leave to go after him as the Sensation's logo swept away the screen to shown us the graphics showing Mako and Bolin of the left and Mak and Sirena of the right, with "Up Next" written below.

**Clark Kent:** I still can't believe of what Armaldo did. But for now up next is a no. 1 contender match for tag team championships with Mako and Bolin taking on Mak and Sirena.

**Chris Mclean:** I can just tell it's gonna be a great match-up between the four of them.

* * *

**[1] The ninjas, Nya, and Sensai Wu are guest staring for a couple of weeks just for the Pythor vs. Mario feud. So no they're not gonna be in the roster as I have no plans for them to be there other than in this story.**

**[2] Teddy Long was known for booking tag team matches and the fans are acknowledge it.**

**Sorry for my grammar skills here. I'm still working of it. But my brother did say that he was gonna help me with it.**

**Now this is my first chapter so I know it will not be the best but I think it gets its point across. What will happen in the tag team match and what is Pythor, Skales, and Tyler gonna do to stop Mario and Armaldo from ruining this night find out later on of the story. Please read and review and maybe favorite it. **


	3. I got some news for you all!

I have decided to start over with a fresh new roster with some old ones that I was already using. I am doing this because I just thought of something for a second, has everybody ever did five brands before? If you answer with no you are right. I will be posting a epilogue of one of the normal show to explain what the hell is going on. the roster will be divided by 5 brand of 28 wrestlers each.

**The roster (Not counting the commentator) of the show is.**

Eris (Legends of Chima)  
Laval (Legends of Chima)  
Togetic (Pokemon)  
Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh)  
Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)  
Skales (Ninjago)  
Snivy (Pokemon)  
Zangoose (Pokemon)  
Hilda (Pokemon)  
Mordecai (Regular show)  
Rigby (Regular show)  
Mako (The Legends of Korra)  
Bolin (The Legends of Korra)  
Rogon (Legends of Chima)  
Gozan (Legends of Chima)  
Pignite (Pokemon)  
Froakie (Pokemon)  
Armaldo (Pokemon)  
Tyler Craig ( The main GM)  
Howie (Almost Naked Animals)  
Scyther (Pokemon)  
Fluttershy (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)  
Dragonite (Pokemon)  
A.J Lee (WWE)  
Daniel Bryan (WWE)  
CM Punk (WWE)  
Sheamus (WWE)  
Randy Orton (WWE)  
Christian (WWE)  
Kane (WWE)  
Zack Ryder (WWE)  
John Cena (WWE)  
Eve Torres (WWE)  
Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)  
Keldeo (Pokemon)  
Dewott (Pokemon)  
Worriz (Legends of Chima)  
Gilda (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)  
N (Pokemon)  
Heather (Total Drama)  
Purrloin (Pokemon)  
Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)  
Tutenstein (Tutenstein)  
Bisharp (Pokemon)  
Vana Glama (Sidekick)  
Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)  
Chrysalis (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)  
Sandslash (Pokemon)  
Cragger {Legends of Chima)  
Crooler {Legends of Chima)  
Flygon (Pokemon)  
Zoroark (Pokemon)  
Starfire (Teen Titans GO!)  
Luna (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)  
Discord (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)  
Beautifly (Pokemon)  
Jumpy Ghostface (Hero:108)  
Watchog (Pokemon)  
Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)  
Emolga (Pokemon)  
Jessie (Pokemon)  
James (Pokemon)  
Meowth (Pokemon)  
Spike (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)  
Excadrill (Pokemon)  
Razar (Legends of Chima)  
Rarity (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)  
Shifu (Kung Fu Panda)  
Po (Kung Fu Panda)  
Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)  
Viper (Kung Fu Panda  
Crane (Kung Fu Panda)  
Fangtom (Ninjago)  
Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) GM  
Celestia (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)  
Floatzel (Pokemon)  
Cilan (Pokemon)  
Iris (Pokemon)  
Louis (The Princess and the Frog)  
Pythor P. Chumsworth (Ninjago)  
Monkey (Kung Fu Panda)  
Mantis (Kung Fu Panda)  
Courtney (Total Drama)  
Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)  
Pikachu (Pokemon)  
Bender (Futurama)  
Mike (Total Drama)  
Applejack (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)  
Bladvic (Legends of Chima)  
Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog)  
Chris Kratt (Wild Kratts)  
Dan Kataiser (Dan Vs.)  
Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls)  
Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog)  
Slider (Cyberchase)  
Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)  
Fluff (Cyberchase)  
Hacker (Cyberchase)  
Malory Archer (Archer)  
Creech (Cyberchase)  
Chris Pearson (Dan Vs.)  
Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)  
Lavertus (Legends of Chima) GM  
Inez (Cyberchase)  
Matt (Cyberchase)  
Jackie (Cyberchase)  
Martin Kratt (Wild Kratts)  
Braptor (Legends of Chima)  
Digit (Cyberchase)  
Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)  
Jules (Cyberchase)  
Jonesy Garcia (6Teen)  
Lance Lunis (Sym-Bionic Titan)  
Delete (Cyberchase)  
Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)  
Buzz (Cyberchase)  
Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)  
Sterling Archer (Archer)  
Scout (Team Fortress 2)  
Elise Pearson (Dan Vs.)  
Spinlyn (Legends of Chima)  
TW (Cyberchase)  
Demoman (Team Fortress 2)  
Scorm (Legends of Chima)  
Mewtwo (Pokemon)  
Yuesi Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D) GM  
Dukey Test (Johnny Test)  
Huey Freeman (The Boondocks)  
Genesect (Pokemon)  
Meloetta (Pokémon)  
Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) GM  
Mr. Enter (Youtuber)  
Vocie of Reason (Youtuber)  
Silver Quill (Youtuber)  
Megman (Megaman X)  
Hawlucha (Pokemon)  
Rampardos (Pokemon)  
Cinccino (Pokemon)  
Scrafty (Pokemon)  
Piplup (Pokemon)  
Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness)  
Lavertus (Legends of Chima)  
Beth (Total Drama)  
Lindsay (Total Drama)

**Tell me what you think about it. I will tell you about who's face and who's heel later. But for now see ya.**


	4. Epilogue, the start of it all

**"This took place 4 years after the events of the second chapter in June 6, 2018 three days after the Goldrush PPV. It was at the ending of a Retribution episode with Digit and the Cybersquad getting in a brawl with some of the other rosters with Yusei Fudo and his doppelganger beating up N, Lindsay, Heather, Beth, and Purrloin and it reach to the point where anything was going wrong and all of the other roster from all three shows and the development company start fight each other everywhere."**

**"But there was only one guy who was not part of this whole ordeal and he was the real live owner of the show Tyler Craig. When he saw that everybody was getting into chaos he came to thought of what has happen in these past 4 years."**

**Tyler's Thoughts: **What has happen to this show? All these new guys coming left and right, The assassins invading our show, Razar winning the world belt in a house show leaving confused, Crane and Viper throwing Rigby off the cell to the ground, Perry retiring, Yuesi Fudo firing all the pokemon wrestlers for no reason, The GM that are here are doing jack shit and the chaos the cybersquad been doing these last few months. What ever happen to the company that I make with my two bare hands? This has got to stop! I have no choice but to made this decision. If I don't this company will die.

Back to the show.

**Mr. Grumpy: **This whole stage is getting taking over everywhere! Is there gotta be somebody here to stop this!?

**Lucario: **I don't think there is everybody here to stop this. And at the end of the show no less!

suddenly the titantron shown Tyler Craig on there.

**Tyler Craig:** May I have your attention please?

No one was paying any attention and continue to beat each other up.

**Tyler Craig:** THE NEXT TIME SOMEONE PUNCHING SOMEONE IS GETTING FIRED! NOW STOP AND PAY ATTENTION!

**Lucario:** Does that answer your question?

**Mr. Grumpy:** Yep.

**Tyler Craig: **Thank you. Now as we all know this company has been on hot water with all this chaos as of late and no one has even try anything to stop it. Not to say I don't like a little chaos or anything, but it has reach to the point where no one in the audiences don't even know what the hell is going on here. So I have decided to do what no other company have never done. We are gonna not have three brands but five brands.

Fans were in shock hearing that and cheering heavily for that.

**Tyler Craig:** Also what I'll do is to make anything start out in a clean slate. So all of the titles will be vacant and put in tournaments for new champions, maybe even the same champion.

The crowd were cheering and booing for that but for all of the champion holders, they were pissed off at that more so from Digit who was the Inter-gender champion and Razar who was the WWD Champion who both just won their belts just 3 and 2 days ago respectfully.

**Tyler Craig:** And in tomorrow show we will be telling you who will be at what brand and who will be GM and play by play commentators in each show, along with some new titles. Ta ta for now!

**Lucario:** Wh-What did we just hear!?

**Mr. Grumpy:** I-I-I can't believe this!? This completely changing the entire thing of the show and WWD itself!

The roster was shock as hell after hearing what Tyler have to say and the show ends right there with everybody still in shock of what happen here.

* * *

**"The next day at the end of Throwback everybody wanting to hear who Tyler was gonna put in where and what are the belts and two new brands he was talking about."**

**Tyler Craig:** O.K now because everybody is here now let get this start now! First order of business what are the names of the two new brands. the new brands are Ambition and Gauntlet and as of what day each of them will be? It's easy the brands and the order where each of them will be of what day being monday though friday is...

Brand 1: Ambition = Monday also = Purple Brand  
Brand 2: Sensation = Tuesday also = Blue Brand  
Brand 3: Gauntlet = Wednesday also = Yellow Brand  
Brand 4: Throwback = Thursday also = Green Brand  
Brand 5: Retribution = Friday also = Red Brand

**Tyler Craig:** And the new belts are...

**WWD Universal Heavyweight Champion**  
**WWD International Heavyweight Champion**  
**WWD European Champion**  
**WWD Intercontinental Champion**  
**WWD World Tag Team Champion**  
**WWD Freebird Champion "Look up Freebirds' Rule. Oh and it's a tag belt if you were wondering"**

**Tyer Craig:** And the what belts go to where you may ask? If you must ask they're...

**Brand 1:** **WWD Universal Heavyweight Champion**  
**Brand 2: WWD Champion**  
**Brand 3: WWD International Heavyweight Champion**  
**Brand 4: WWD Global Heavyweight Champion**  
**Brand 5: WWD World Heavyweight Champion**  
**Brand 1: WWD Inter-gender Champion** "The Woman Champion and The Gentlemen Champion merge a year ago"  
**Brand 2: WWD Lightweight Champion**  
**Brand 3: WWD European Champion**  
**Brand 4: WWD Intercontinental Champion**  
**Brand 5: WWD Death Battle Champion**  
**Brand 1: WWD World Tag Team Champion**  
**Brand 2: WWD Triple Team Champion**  
**Brand 3: WWD Freebird Champion**  
**Brand 4: WWD Eight-Man Champion**  
**Brand 5: WWD Tag Team Champion**

**Bender: **Yeah yeah yeah ok that's all find and all but when are you gonna tell us where are we going to?

**Sterling Archer: **Yeah I was just about to ask the same question?

**Tyler Craig:** Sure ok if you must know the brand for each of you will be decided by random so they'll maybe a chance you may not be with who you want to be with. the result is...

**"Because this will take all day to do so, I will skip part of it and shown you the whole result"**

**Brand 1: **

Jules (Cyberchase) = Heel  
Fluff (Cyberchase) = Heel  
Eris (Legends of Chima) = Face  
Rogon (Legends of Chima) = Face  
Cragger {Legends of Chima) = Face  
Delete (Cyberchase) = Heel  
Po (Kung Fu Panda) = Face  
Buzz (Cyberchase) = Heel  
Gozan (Legends of Chima) = Face  
Worriz (Legends of Chima) = Face  
Dukey Test (Johnny Test) = Face  
Inez (Cyberchase) = Heel  
Crooler {Legends of Chima) = Face  
Slider (Cyberchase) = Heel  
Lance Lunis (Sym-Bionic Titan) = Tweener  
Bladvic (Legends of Chima) = Face  
Celestia (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) = Heel  
Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) = Face  
Laval (Legends of Chima) = Face  
Digit (Cyberchase) = Heel  
Matt (Cyberchase) = Heel  
Razar (Legends of Chima) = Face  
Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) = Heel  
Creech (Cyberchase) = Heel  
Jackie (Cyberchase) = Heel  
Hacker (Cyberchase) = Heel  
Lavertus (Legends of Chima) = Tweener  
TW (Cyberchase) = Heel

**Brand 2:**

Togetic (Pokemon) = Tweener  
Tutenstein (Tutenstein) = Heel  
Sandslash (Pokemon) = Heel  
Dan Kataiser (Dan Vs.) = Face  
Bender (Futurama) = Heel  
Scorm (Legends of Chima) = Heel  
Chris Pearson (Dan Vs.) = Face  
Emolga (Pokemon) = Face  
Elise Pearson (Dan Vs.) = Face  
Jumpy Ghostface (Hero:108) = Heel  
Dragonite (Pokemon) = Face  
Excadrill (Pokemon) = Face  
Jessie (Pokemon) = Face  
Dewott (Pokemon) = Face  
Piplup (Pokemon) = Heel  
Viper (Kung Fu Panda) = Face  
Rampardos (Pokemon) = Heel  
Scyther (Pokemon) = Heel  
Crane (Kung Fu Panda) = Heel  
Skales (Ninjago) = Heel  
Beautifly (Pokemon) = Heel  
Cinccino (Pokemon) = Heel  
James (Pokemon) = Face  
Luna (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) = Face  
Megman (Megaman X) = Face  
Meowth (Pokemon) = Face  
Zangoose (Pokemon) = Heel  
Braptor (Legends of Chima) = Heel

**Brand 3:**

Pikachu (Pokemon) = Tweener  
Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) = Heel  
Randy Orton (WWE) = Heel  
John Cena (WWE) = Heel  
Christian (WWE) = Heel  
Fluttershy (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) = Face  
Hilda (Pokemon) = Face  
Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) = Face  
Mr. Enter (Youtuber) = Face  
Mike (Total Drama) = Heel  
Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) = Face  
Zack Ryder (WWE) = Heel  
Flygon (Pokemon) = Tweener  
Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) = Face  
Sheamus (WWE) = Heel  
Voice of Reason (Youtuber) = Face  
Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) = Face  
Cilan (Pokemon) = Face  
Kane (WWE) = Heel  
Eve Torres (WWE) = Heel  
Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) = Face  
Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) = Face  
CM Punk (WWE) = Heel  
Daniel Bryan (WWE) = Heel  
Iris (Pokemon) = Face  
A.J Lee (WWE) = Heel  
Silver Quill (Youtuber) = Face  
Hawlucha (Pokemon) = Heel

**Brand 4:**

Mewtwo (Pokemon) = Heel  
Courtney (Total Drama) = Heel  
Louis (The Princess and the Frog) = Heel  
Spike (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) = Face  
Howie (Almost Naked Animals) = Face  
Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) = Heel  
Pythor P. Chumsworth (Ninjago) = Face  
Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) = Face  
Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) = Heel  
Vana Glama (Sidekick) = Face  
Snivy (Pokemon) = Heel  
Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh) = Heel  
Chris Kratt (Wild Kratts) = Face  
Genesect (Pokemon) = Heel  
Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) = Heel  
Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) = Face  
Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) = Face  
Meloetta (Pokémon) = Heel  
Purrloin (Pokemon) = Face  
Lindsay (Total Drama) = Face  
Martin Kratt (Wild Kratts) = Heel  
Spinlyn (Legends of Chima) = Heel  
Beth (Total Drama) = Face  
N (Pokemon) = Face  
Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) = Face  
Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) = Heel  
Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) = Heel  
Heather (Total Drama) = Face

**Brand 5:**

Mako (The Legends of Korra) = Face  
Bolin (The Legends of Korra) = Face  
Starfire (Teen Titans GO!) = Heel  
Discord (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) = Heel  
Keldeo (Pokemon) = Face  
Pignite (Pokemon) = Heel  
Rigby (Regular show) = Face  
Floatzel (Pokemon) = Face  
Fangtom (Ninjago) = Heel  
Armaldo (Pokemon) = Heel  
Rarity (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) = Heel  
Sterling Archer (Archer) = Heel  
Watchog (Pokemon) = Face  
Scrafty (Pokemon) = Tweener (More so at Face)  
Demoman (Team Fortress 2) Tweener (More so at Heel)  
Bisharp (Pokemon) = Face  
Gilda (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) = Heel  
Scout (Team Fortress 2) = Face  
Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) = Face  
Froakie (Pokemon) = Heel  
Chrysalis (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) = Heel  
Jonesy Garcia (6Teen) = Heel  
Mordecai (Regular show) = Face  
Huey Freeman (The Boondocks) = Face  
Applejack (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) = Heel  
Zoroark (Pokemon) = Heel

**Applejack: **Hey wait a darn tooting here!? I counting and we only have 26 in our roster and they all have 28, what's the deal here?

**Scout: **Yeah! Care to explain here?

**Tyler Craig:** Oh yeah I knew this was going to happen so I hire two more guys to be on this show one is a new debuting kid and the other is a returning superstar. I will shown you who they are in Friday but for now it's time for the GMs' and the commentators now.

The GM of Ambition is... Lagravis!

The roster (mostly the Legends of Chima cast) were happy to hear that, but the Cybersquad were not pleased with it.

**Tyler Craig:** The GM of Sensation will be myself.

The roster got a mixed reactions with it going down the middle of happy and angry and also confused.

** Tyler Craig: **The GM for Gauntlet is... Claude Frollo!

The roster instantly got pissed off due to what Frollo did to them 4 years ago when he was GM for Retribution.

**Tyler Craig: **The GM for Throwback is... Yusei Fudo!

The Sister of Flames (Being Mai, Mewtwo, Snivy, Genesect, Meloetta, and Spinlyn) were glad to hear it while all of the other Pokemon cast was pissed off as shit to find out about it while everybody else didn't see to care.

**Tyler Craig: **And the GM for for Retribution is... Perry the Platypus!

For once everybody from the roster was happy to hear that, even Armaldo who had problems with him in the past.

Tyler Craig: Now it's time for who's commentating each... **"Got cut off when this happen."**

**(Song: "Let Me Show You How" (V2 (Lyrical) by CFO$)**

Out of nowhere some african-american kid with the long white shirt and blue jeans with brown sneakers comes out and heads to the ring.

**Huey Freeman: **Riley?

**Scrafty: **You know him?

**Huey Freeman:** Yeah I do. He's my brother.

**Po:** Oh crap.

Riley gets to the ring and grabs a mic.

**Riley Freeman:** Sup bitches!

**Tyler Craig: **What do you want? I told you to wait till Friday to shown up.

**Riley Freeman: **I know I know but I know that if we're gonna have a new era and story I thought I'll show up and tell everybody the news right here and now just to get it over with. But there is someone I need to talk to. Perry? I know you've retired after the match with my brother Huey at Deadliest Blow and all. But I wanting to give the chance to come out of retirement for one night only to face me in the ring at the first ever Retribution of the new what do you say?

**Perry ****the Platypus: **That's a great thought and all but I made a promise to retired at Deadliest Blow with your brother a couple of months ago and I'm not gonna break my promise just because you want me to.

**Riley Freeman: **Oh? I was hoping it didn't have to come to this but if you gonna be too much of a chicken to fight then allowed me to change your mind.**  
**

Riley starting throwing punches at Perry.

**Huey Freeman:** "Growl" Damn it Riley.

That punches starting making everybody to punch each other.

**Tyler Craig:** Are we seriously doing this now!?

The fight was going on for a minute or two till.

**(Song: "Anchor" By That Noise)**

Suddenly some purple and blue skin, three pink antennae and four arming and four legging lizard wearing a dark purple-black like cloak shows up with everybody looking in shock to find out it's Randall Boggs as he gets to the ring.

**Randall Boggs:**... Hello... and good night!

All of the sudden the ring and lights turn into darkness. When the lights turn back on, it was shown that Randall was the only one left standing with Zoroark as he was about to use his Wind of Changes finisher move at Scout. And then he did use it on him as the show ends with Randall and Zoroark stand alone in the ring and the light turns into darkness again.

* * *

**O.K that's the end of the chapter but the next chapter I'll post will be Ambition. Till then see you later and ask me what you think about it.**


End file.
